Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas day
by zorrocoffee
Summary: Song Fic. Minato and Mitsuru dikala Christmas Eve. Author Sucks at Summary.


**_Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas day_**

Minato and Mitsuru .

Disclaimer: ATLUS, PERSONA 3. BUKAN PUNYA SAYA YG JELAS! I Don't Claim Anything in Here!

Lagu Have Yourself a merry little Christmas day bukan punya saya juga.

A/N : Merry Christmas buat yang merayakan! _Well, _saya lagi pengen bikin sesuatu bertema Christmas. MinatoMitsuru aja, Banyak yang diambil dari _script _asli. Tapi ada perubahan sana-sini. Song Fic dengan lagu berjudul sama dengan fic ini. Saya dengerin yang versi Michael Buble. :)

Mohon maaf bila ada Typos, OOC, alur yang (mungkin) terasa cepat, cerita yang aneh, ketidak sesuaian cerita dan hal-hal lainnya

* * *

><p>"<em>Hari ini tanggal 24 December… Malam Natal. Hari ini cukup penting di Eropa dan Amerika. Meskipun tidak seperti di jepang, 25 Desember atau Hari Nata,l bahkan lebih penting lagi. Kalian tahu kenapa kita merayakan hari Natal? Di Jepang, Malam Natal hanyalah hari biasa untuk para pasangan melewatkan waktu bersama dan memberikan hadiah…"<em>

Minato merasa sedikit lelah. Ia mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Haruskah ia tidur sebentar? Ataukah tetap mendengarkan Mrs. Terauchi hari itu. Ia memilih untuk tetap membuka matanya. Perlahan suara Mrs. Terauchi terdengar di telinganya lagi.

"_Memang menarik bahwa hari yang dirayakan di seluruh dunia ditafsirkan berbeda di berbagai Negara. Contoh lainnya adalah Valentine's Day. Coba kalian cari di internet bila kalian tertarik."_

Minato terdiam sejenak. Mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Mrs. Terauchi.

"_Hmm, Christmas eve? Hari ini bukan?"_

Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Berusaha berfikir sejenak. Tentang Christmas eve. Ya, ia entah mengapa teringat akan seseorang.

"_Senpai…"_

Ia melamun cukup lama. Namun cepat-cepat ia sadar kembali sebelum semua orang tersadar. Bisa-bisa ia kena marah. Maka dari itu, Minato bergegas memasang telinganya kembali sebelum mendegarkan pelajaran selanjutnya.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Mitsuru masih di dalam kelasnya. Ia sibuk mencatat berbagai macam rumus matematika di papan tulis. Pikirannya sudah seperti kalkulator, menghitung berbagai macam persoalan sedari tadi. Tidak terlintas sama sekali di benaknya mengenai <em>Christmas Eve <em>sebelum ia mendengar beberapa teman-teman sekelasnya membicarakannya saat guru telah pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"_Hey, kau ada acara apa dengan pacarmu malam ini?"_

"_Ah, kami akan pergi jalan-jalan ke mall. Berdua saja. Aku akan memberikan hadiah. Kira-kira dia suka tidak ya?"_

"_Wah asiknya! Pastinya! Rajutanmu itu sangat rapi loh. Tahun ini aku masih single saja nih, ahahah."_

"_Wah, aku harap kamu dan dia cepat jadian ya! Eh, ssst, Edogawa-sensei sudah datang!"_

Mitsuru tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Gadis-gadis itu cepat-cepat kembali duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Meninggalkan Mitsuru yang kini sedang diam membisu. Rumus-rumus itu tak lagi menarik perhatian sang gadis berambut _scarlet _itu. Matanya melihat kea rah luar jendela. Ia bisa tebak bahwa butiran-butiran salju tengah turun dari langit. Menemukan jalannya agar jatuh ke bumi.

Ia memainkan pensilnya sejenak. Dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Perkataan Edogawa-_sensei _ tak lagi masuk kedalam pikirannya. Ia masih memikirkan obrolan gadis-gadis itu.

"_Christmas eve, huh? Aku ingin pergi dengannya Arisato, ya, hanya Minato Arisato_…_" _

Pikirannya mulai melayang kepada pria berambut biru bertampang misterius itu. Mitsuru merasa bahwa mungking terlalu dini untuk mengajak pria itu _kencan _di malam Natal.

"_a Date?"_

Mitsuru tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepalanya. Beruntung saat itu tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Ia kembali melamun. Ia sedikit ragu mengajak pemuda itu walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sangat ingin pergi dengannya. Ia ingin sesuatu yang _lebih_ dari pria berambut biru itu.

Ia memainkan pensilnya sekali lagi. Mencoba berfikir akan keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil. Ia harus putuskan sebelum sekolah selesai. Sebelum ada orang lain yang mengajaknya. Tentu saja Mitsuru sadar betul bahwa tidak tidak hanya dia yang menginginkan peresaan mereka dibalas pria itu. Masih ada Yukari, Fuuka dan Aigis yang memang dekat dengannya. Belum lagi Yuko sang manager team renang dan Chihiro sang _treasurer_.

"_Ajak atau tidak… Well, at least I have to try."_

* * *

><p>Tanpa terasa hari semakin siang dan tibalah waktunya untuk makan siang. Minato sedang membereskan alat-alat tulisnya ketika ia mendengar nada khas ringtone handphone-nya.<p>

"_SMS? Apakah Elizabetth?" _Kata Minato pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya dengan lincah membuka HP itu dan membaca isi pesannya.

"_Maafkan aku karena terlambat memberitahumu. Tapi, apakah kau ada acara malam ini? Jika tidak, bisakah kau meluangkan waktu sebentar? Aku kira kita bisa jalan-jalan ke kota. Aku tahu kita semua mengalami banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini. Tapi bukankah itu merupakan sebuah alasan yang bagus untuk beristirahat sejenak, bukan? –Mitsuru"_

Minato perlahan tersenyum lebar. Ia dengan cepat menggerakan jarinya unuk membalas SMS dari gadis kesukaannya itu. Sudah lama juga Minato menaruh hati kepada sang _student council president _itu. Namun sesuatu terus menghalanginya untuk mendekati gadis itu. Sekarang ia telah mendapatkannya. Mendapatkan kesempatan yang selalu ia cari.

"_Tentu."_

Ia menjawab dengan singkat, namun penuh banyak arti. Ia menaruh handphonya kembali ke tempatnya dan mulai menyantap bekal makanannya.

* * *

><p>TENG TENG<p>

Bunyi bel pulang sekolah terdengar sangat nyaring. Minato sedang duduk di dalam kelasnya, menunggu seseorang itu untuk datang. Tak lama kemudian, Mitsuru melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kelas 2-F dan berjalan ke arah Minato.

"Kau sudah siap, Arisato? Kau tidak mengundang orang lain, kan? _Well, _aku harap tidak. Untuk suatu alasan aku sedang senang untuk menikmati suatu sore yang tenang. Tapi aku akan membiarkanmu untuk memilih kemana kita akan pergi." Kata Mitsuru tenang dan sesopan biasanya.

"_Alright, _Bagaimana kalau Paulownia Mall? Apakah tidak apa-apa denganmu?"

"_Oui, I'm fine with that."_

Minato tersenyum lebar lalu berdiri dari kursinya. Ia lalu menuntun Mitsuru keluar kelasnya dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju Paulownia Mall.

* * *

><p>Suasana mall sangat bertema <em>Christmas<em>. Minato melihat sekeliling. Ia memperhatikan Mitsuru yang juga tampaknya kagum oleh dekorasi-dekorasi _Christmas _di sana.

"_Amazing, _Aku sudah banyak melihat dekorasi natal sebelumnya, tapi dekorasi disini memang sangatlah cantik." Kata Mitsuru. Rona merah terlihat di wajahnya yang cantik. Minato hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kupikir kau juga cantik."

Mitsuru merasakan wajahnya mulai berubah semerah tomat.

"Be-berhenti mengerjaiku."

Minato hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Mitsuru yang lugu itu. Mereka diam sejenak, berusaha menikmati indahnya cahaya-cahaya _Christmas _disitu.

"Uhm, kau mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" Tawar Mitsuru.

Mianto mengangguk menandakan jawaban iya. Mereka bersama-sama berjalan, menikmati indahnya malam itu. Setelah itu mereka pun duduk, hanya berdua.

"Uhm, menyengakan untuk bisa berjalan-jalan dan mengobrol denganmu seperti ini. Biasanya aku mengurusi masalah pekerjaan. Berbasa-basi dengan _presidents _dan _CEOs."_

Mitsuru terdiam sejenak sebelum tangannya meraih sesuatu.

"Ini, ambilah."

Minato meraih sesuatu yang Mitsuru tawarkan. Sebotol _champagne._

"Aku khusus memesannya untukmu. Kuharap kita bisa menikmatinya bersama suatu hari." Kata Mitsuru. Sebuah senyum penuh kebanggaan terukir di wajahnya.

Minato tersenyum. Ia punya sesuatu yang sangat tepat untk membuat Mitsuru bahagia. Anggap saja sebagai balasan untuk hadiah Mitsuru. Ia meraih ke dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _Japanese doll._

"Oh, kau punya sesuatu untukku rupanya. Hmm… Ini sangat indah. _Merci! _Aku akan menyimpannya."

Mitsuru tersenyum. Ia tampak senang dengan hadiah pemberian Minato.

"Aku senang kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua hari ini. Aku merasa tenang dan bahagia, _Thanks to you._ "

Minato tersenyum juga. Ia menatap wajah gadis manis itu.

"Uhmm, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu. Ketika aku melihatmu bersama Yukari atau gadis lainnya, aku, uhmm, mungkin agak cemburu. Tapi itu membuatku tersadar akan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak meyangka akan sebahagia ini"

Minato tersenyum. Ia membelai sedikit rambut berwarna _scarlet_ yang jatuh di wajah manis Mitsuru. Mitsuru hanya diam, membiarkan wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit berwana merah. Mereka menikmati moment-moment itu hingga tiba waktunya hari sudah sore.

"Hari semakin sore. Terima kasih karena telah menemaniku hari ini."

"Ya, _I had a fun time._" Kata Minato. Ia perlahan berdiri, lalu memberikan tangannya kepada Mitsuru. Mitsuru menyambut tangan itu dengan senang hati.

"Uhmm, _senpai, Wanna hold hands?" _

Mitsuru terkejut dengan perkataan Minato yang terkesan tiba-tiba ini. Namun hatinya tak mampu menolak tawaran dari pria berambut biru itu. Namun tampaknya ia terlalu lama menjawab.

"_Well, _kalau _senpai _tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Mitsuru segera mengandeng tangan murid kelas 2-F itu. Minato hanya tersenyum lembut. Udara yang dingin semakin terasa menusuk tulang. Kedua murid SMU itu ingin sekali rasanya untuk segera kembali ke dalam _dorm _dan menikmati segelas cokelat panas.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama, bergandeng tangan.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Kunci <em>dorm-<em>nya!"

Mitsuru tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Minato juga mau tidak mau berhenti sejenak. Ia kemudian menanyakan sesuatu kepada Mitsuru.

"Ada apa?"

"Akuk lupa kalau kunci _dorm _dipegang oleh Yukari. Aku harus segera SMS dia. Duh, mengapa aku bisa seceroboh ini sih."

Minato terdiam. Ia memutuskan untuk memberikan Mitsuru ruang. Sementara itu Mitsuru segera mengambil handphone-nya. Ia mulai mengetikkan beberapa kalimat.

"_Senpai, dorm _sudah di depan. Kita tunggu di depan pintu saja." Usul Minato. Mitsuru setuju. Mereka berjalan menuju depan pintu _dorm._

"Yukari bilang akan sampai setengah jam lagi. Maafkan kecerobohanku, Arisato."

Mitsuru sedikit membungkuk meminta maaf kepada Minato yang berdiri disampingnya. Minato hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Tak apa. Mari tunggu."

Minato berjalan ke arah pembatas jalan. Ia memanjat palang pembatas tersebut untuk duduk. Agak licin memang. Namun Minato suka tantangan. Ia duduk disitu, sementara Mitsuru mengikutinya, namun hanya bersandar di palang tersebut. Trotoar lumayan sepi, namun tidak dengan jalan utama. Masih banyak mobil dan kendaraan lainnya lalu lalang.

Mitsuru menghela nafas. ia menyesalkan kecerobohannya. Ia lupa kalau kunci _dorm _dipegang Yukari. Harusnya ia minta terlebih dahulu. Namun apa yang mau dikata. Mereka terjebak diluar.

"Akan lebih baik bila Yukari cepat datang. Aku harus mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan." Kata Mitsuru pelan. Namun perkataan itu rupanya didengar oleh seorang pria berambut biru disebelahnya.

"_Senpai,_ santailah sedikit. Ini_ Christmas Eve, _bukan? Lupakanlah pekerjaan dan sedikitlah bersenang-senang."

Mitsuru menoleh. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"_Well, _tadi kita sudah bersenang-senang."

Minato tersenyum.

"Aku inginkah _lebih, senpai."_

Seketika itu wajah Mitsuru berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Ia terdiam membisu di tempatnya sementara Minato turun dari palang pembatas itu dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Ijinkan aku bernyanyi, _senpai."_

Minato mengambil jarak, dan mulai bernanyi dengan sedikit menari di tengah salju di trotoar itu.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on,_

_our troubles will be out of sight"_

"A-Arisato.."

Minato meraih tangan Mitsuru. Ia mengatur agar tanga wanita itu memeluk lehernya. Ia juga lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang wanita itu.

"Ayo berdansa, _senpai._"

Mitsuru tersenyum. Ia tampak menyukai ide Minato yang satu ini. Ia mengikuti langkah pria berambut biru itu satu persatu, dan tanpa sadar ikut bernanyi bersamanya.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Make the Yule-tide gay,_

_From now on, _

_our troubles will be miles away."_

Mereka seakan melupakan semua orang di dunia. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, menyamakan kaki masing-masing, dan bernyanyi seharmonis mungkin. Udara yang semakin dingin entah mengapa tidak berefek kepada mereka berdua.

"_Here we are as in olden days,_

_Happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more."_

Mereka masih berdansa di malam itu. Menikmati semua moment yang ada. Berusaha melupakan semua masalah. Jejak-jejak kaki mereka tercetak jelas di atas salju putih di tanah itu. Jejak kai yang terapu satu sama lain.

"_Through the years _

_We all will be together,_

_If the Fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself A merry little Christmas now. "_

Minato perlahan memeluk Mitsuru. Di akhir lagu itu, di akhir dansa mereka. Mereka mengatur nafas sejenak sebelum berkata satu sama lain. Mitsuru tersenyum.

Minato menatap mata indah milik gadis itu. Perlahan ia menurunkan kepalanya sedikit, mendekatkan wajahnya yang dingin kea rah wajah gadis itu. Ia terseyum. Perlahan tanpa terasa bibirnya sudah menyentuh bibir milik gadis berambut _scarlet_ itu. Mitsuru tidak menolak. Tidak bisa menolak. Ia membiarkan segalanya terjadi begitu saja.

Perlahan mereka melepaskan bibir masing-masing. Mengatur nafa masing-masing yang kini beruap akibat dinginnya udara malam itu. Mereka tak bisa lagi menahan senyum satu sama lain.

"_Merry Christmas, Mitsuru."_

Minato berbisik pelan di telinga Mitsuru.

"…_and I love you."_

Mitsuru terkejut ketika ia mendengar kata-kata itu. Namun teriakkan Yukari membuyarkannya dari lamunannya. Tak hanya yukari, anggota S.E.E.S lainnya secara _kebetulan _juga bersamanya.

"Hai kalian! Maaf membuat menunggu, ini kuncinya." Kata Yukari.

"Kalian pasti kedinginan." Kata Fuuka

"Yo, Maaf kami lama." Kata Akihiko

"Oh, iya, terima kasih."

Minato meraih kunci itu dan membuka pintu dorm. Ia mempersilahkan semua masuk terlebih dahulu. Ia juga mempersilahkan Mitsuru untuk masuk.

"_Hmmp, Merry Christmas, and I love you too.." _

Mitsuru berjalan masuk dan berhenti di depan Minato tanpa menoleh. Namun Minato tahu ia melakukannya untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Tanpa basa-basi Minato mengandeng tangan Mitsuru yang memaksanya menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan Minato. Mereka berpandangan sejenak sebelum tersenyum. Perlahan Minato dan Mitsuru menoleh keluar dan berkata.

"Hei lihat semua, Salju mulai turun."

* * *

><p>ARGHHH, fail again untuk membuat fic yang bagus -_-" Maaf kalau abal. RnR please<p> 


End file.
